His Butler, Hurting in Pain
by songdance-geisha
Summary: Ciel is twenty and it's time to marry Lizzy, but he's not giving his romance with Sebastian up, even in his married life. Warning: BL and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No touch

This is straight up a slash pairing between Sebastian and a twenty-year old Ciel. Oh and there's Mpreg in it too. I love Preg Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis watched a twenty year-old wedding gowned Elizabeth Middleford walk down a carpeted aisle, in very slow wedding march steps. He could barely see his twenty-year old master, Ciel Phantomhive, from the back of the church where he was standing. From what he could tell, Ciel had managed to keep halfway decent looking in his black tux. Looking at him made bile rise up into his throat, which his swallowed promptly. It wasn't fair. Sebastian knew for a fact, his bocchan did not love the woman he was about to marry. In fact, he told him so the last time they had "relations" and they laid in each others naked glory. And then came the slap in the face when he said he was going to marry her anyways and that he wanted Sebastian to help plan the wedding. For appearances sake, he said. That was the last time they really spoke to one another as lovers and resumed being master and servant. He couldn't admit it to Ciel, but it broke his heart. It was funny, a demon old as himself actually falling in love with a human, but he did and he had no regrets.

It wasn't fair. Sebastian had been banished to the back with the other household servants during the ceremony. He had at least thought he should've been the best man. Or by all rights, the bride. Sebastian had to smile at this thought, and wondered what his bocchan would do if he lifted up the veil and saw him standing there instead of Lizzy.

By now, Lizzy had reached the altar and the priest started the ceremony and began the marriage that shouldn't be. Sebastian felt a stinging sensation at his eyes and blinked it away. It grew stronger as he watched the exchanging of rings and the vows of marriage. Sebastian felt a tug at his sleeve as Maylene handed him a handkerchief. "Your crying, Sebastian-san." Sebastian hadn't even been aware of the tears, and gratefully accepted it, gently wiping them away. The priest had gotten to the part of "if no one objects to this union" and Sebastian bowed his head and covered his face with the handkerchief.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sebastian bawled as if his immortal soul depended on it, and turned away not to see them kiss, and finally proceed down the aisle.

During the reception, in Phantomhive Manor's vast garden, Sebastian watched as the cake he had made himself was being delicately shoved into Ciel's mouth and followed by a kiss. It was all Sebastian could take, and he retired to his room for the duration and listened to all the well-wishers and music being played from an open window.

Later on the night, the newlyweds retired to their own bedroom early for the impending honeymoon, although no sleep would be earned on that night. Sebastian went to say goodnight to his bocchan like always, but before he knocked on the door he heard the sounds of love making (apparently good love making): moans where heard, the bed creaked and every so often a whisper of "Are you all right?" would float around, followed by a scream or two. Another sock in the gut for Sebastian who done the exact same thing only a few days ago with the same man.

A few months went by, after much of the same thing: breakfast in bed, shopping, even doing the most of trivial chores. All together and not giving Sebastian the chance to be alone with Ciel. Except one day, when Lizzy went to visit her mother and left Ciel all alone in his mansion.

Sebastian knocked on the bedroom door, signaling he had breakfast ready. "Come in," Ciel answered. "I don't know why you won't wake me up anymore. It gets annoying to sleep too late some days." Sebastian poured his master a cup a tea, and placed it in his hands.

"You're married now, bocchan. It wouldn't be right for me to see Miss Elizabeth like that." Sebastian answered, not giving the real reason of not wanting to see them in bed together. Ciel remained silent, lost in thought, as Sebastian laid his clothes out for the day and turned to leave.

"What, no kiss good morning?" Ciel called after him. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around with fury in his eyes.

"I believe that's the cruelest thing you've ever said to me, bocchan."

"What?" Ciel face fell into surprise, and horror.

" You marry a woman you don't love, make me plan the wedding, and ignore me completely up until now and when she's not around one morning you expect me to cut the morning timber in your trousers: I'm not your mistress, bocchan. It's cruel to ask me to be your lover just when you feel like it." Sebastian swallowed hard after his harsh words, knowing he was about to get the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

Instead, Ciel gave him a hurt look. " I don't think you quite understand, Sebastian. I married Lizzy because I had to and I haven't had the time to be alone with you because she won't let me see a moment's peace to myself. I asked you to plan the wedding to make sure no mistakes would be made, and ...I've wanted you like crazy for the last few months ...I would sometimes think of you in bed to speed things up...."

"I'm sorry, bocchan. I guess I was just envious was all. I won't let it happen again." Sebastian didn't fully believe him, but was happy to have him back in a way.

" Don't apologize. I can't stand the sorry look on your face. Make more use of it by giving me that kiss I asked for." Ciel put his cup of tea down and held out his arms. "That's an order, Sebastian."

Sebastian went to his master's arms and nearly crushed him in the embrace he gave him. Ciel breathed in Sebastian's scent and kissed him on the neck. Sebastian gave Ciel a kiss on his mouth and drove his tongue down his throat. Ciel responded with a moan, and broke away feeling something poke him in the abdomen. Noticing the bulge in Sebastian's pants, Ciel gave a suggestive smile. " Looks like you'll have to cut the morning timber after all." Ciel tumbled Sebastian over in the bed, laying on top of him. Another kiss was given, as Ciel's nightshirt made it's way over his head and on the floor, released from Sebastian's hand.

Ciel started ripping clothes off of Sebastian starting with shoes and socks then on to coat, vest, tie, and shirt. Ciel kissed Seb's naked chest, and nibbled at his nipples. All Sebastian could do was moan and rub his naked hands over Ciel's back. Making himself friendly with Sebastian's right nipple, Ciel unbuckled Sebastian's pants and pulled them down with Sebastian's underwear, rather awkwardly. Licking his lips, Ciel studied Sebastian and finally said, "Take off my underwear with your teeth."

Sebastian laid his bocchan on his back and placed his teeth on the hem of his underwear, pulling down and leaving a tickle and trail of saliva on Ciel's hardened dick. Pulling them off from around Ciel's ankles, Sebastian bent down to open Ciel's knees, when he stopped Sebastian. " I want to be the seme this time. On your back, butler, now." Sebastian opened his mouth to argue but switched places with him. Now on his back, Sebastian stared up at his beloved master and smiled.

"You'll be happy to know that I'm virginal back there." Ciel looked rather shocked.

"I don't believe you," he said, but stuck a dry finger up Sebastian's ass which was tight. "So I'm the first you've been with like this?"

"Well, in this body.." Ciel didn't hear his response as he opened Sebastian's knees and stuck his hardened cock into his mouth. Sebastian moaned as Ciel moved his mouth up and down, playing with Seb's testicles as he did so. Sebastian arched his back moved his hips in rhythm with Ciel's mouth, almost to the point of coming. Ciel stopped and placed two fingers in Sebastian's mouth.

"Suck. Your too dry for me to be inside, so I'll just play around for a while." Sebastian did as he was told, rolling his tongue over them. When Ciel was satisfied with the wetness, he touched the tip of them to Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian moaned, as Ciel asked if he was ready. Sebastian nodded yes, and Ciel gently pushed his fingers in Sebastian's ass and moved them up and down. It was uncomfortable at first, but Sebastian finally got used it and enjoyed it.

"Bocchan, put it in...I want it in.." Sebastian pleaded. Ciel smiled and quickened his fingers.

"How much do you want it?" And even faster pace followed , making Sebastian almost scream at the top of his lungs.

"More than anything!!" Satisfied with the response, Ciel pulled out his fingers now extremely wet and a testimony that Sebastian was ready. Ciel got up on his knees and opened Sebastian's legs wider. Ciel warned that he was coming in and for Sebastian to brace himself as gently slid his slick man-rod into Sebastian's entrance.

It hurt so good. Sebastian felt like he was going to be ripped in two as Ciel started pacing himself. No one in his entire existence had made him feel this good. Ciel pushed so hard his balls touched Sebastian's entrance, which made Sebastian scream a little and he wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and a leg around his hips to make him hit the tender spot again.

And he did, several times before announcing "Here it comes!" and making Sebastian orgasm and release his seed. Ciel released his own, causing him to shudder as his loins drained into Sebastian's insides. Breathless, Ciel collapsed on top of Sebastian, who was equally physically drained. Kissing Sebastian, Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and then nuzzled it. "I want it to stay like this forever..."

"It's not fair to Miss Elizabeth.." Sebastian was able to gasp out.

"I'll divorce her...I'll tell her I'm in love with someone else. Hell, I'll even fake my own death to be with you..." Ciel kissed Seb's brow.

" I think that's the afterglow kicking in, Bocchan, making you talk like that."

"I'm serious. As soon as she comes back, I'll tell her it's over." Sebastian shook his head.

"You should sleep now. I'll help you dress later." Sebastian made a move to get out of bed when Ciel grabbed his arm.

"Sleep with me, please, Sebastian? I don't want our good time to end." Sebastian gave in and snuggled back into the sheets with Ciel who was snoring softly by the time he got comfortable. Sebastian studied Ciel sleeping and wondered if his feeble human male lover was actually truthful about wanting him and felt his heart skip a beat . Dismissing the feeling as trivial, he decided to try sleeping himself, if he could.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window, causing Sebastian to stir. Checking the time on his pocket watch in his discarded jacket, he noticed that Lizzy was due back any minute and woke his master up. "Bocchan, it's time for Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian said, gently nudging Ciel. Ciel lazily opened his eyes and sat up, stretching the sleep away from his body.

"Sebastian, I want you to pick out something special for me to wear."

"Why?"

"I want to tell Lizzy about us. I think she has the right to know." Sebastian froze and felt his face fall into surprise.

"You can't...Everyone will know...It'll be over for you..." Sebastian's words and concerned look pleaded with Ciel. Aggravated, Ciel snorted.

"I'm not that dumb. Besides, I'll just tell her I want a divorce and that I'm in love with someone else. Now run me a bath and help me dress quickly." An amused smile spread across Sebastian across his face as he dashed off to fulfill his master's request.

An hour later, Ciel sat fidgeting in his study behind his desk , impatiently tapping his fingers wondering where his wife was. He was a bit nervous, but not because he was afraid of what he had to say Lizzy, but what happen to Sebastian and himself after. Their relationship had stayed the same for the last eight years and was about to get serious. Would Sebastian be different? Hearing the braying of horses and carriages pulling, he swallowed his fear and pushed those thoughts out his head. He heard the door open and Lizzy practically squealing at Sebastian as he let her in.

"Sebastian, you've got tell me where Ciel is. I have to tell him something...Maybe you should come with me.." Before Sebastian could argue, he was grabbed by Lizzy as she ran up to the stairs to find her beloved.

"Ciel, my love. You'll guess what's happened," she said coming through the door at a Mach 5 speed and a high pitched squeal.

"Let me guess: You found a cute dress..."

"No silly," she said letting go of Sebastian and grabbing Ciel's hands and placing them on her stomach. "I'm pregnant!!" Ciel felt the color drain from his face as he glanced over to Sebastian, who looked crushed.

Once more, Lizzy Middleford Phantomhive had something Sebastian could not possess. The first was Ciel. The second: Ciel's child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Till Death Do Us Part

This is straight up a slash pairing between Sebastian and a twenty-year old Ciel. Oh and there's Mpreg in it too. I love Preg Sebastian.

Sebastian stood still for a moment and felt like the floor falling out from under him. Ciel would never divorce Lizzy in this state of mind or body. Sebastian was able to change his look of shock to feigned happiness when Lizzy turned to him and asked "Isn't this wonderful, Sebastian? Now there's going to be another Phantomhive for you and me to keep up with? "

"Miss Elizabeth, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to help raise the next Phantomhive earl or countess." This wasn't a total lie, because, deep down he thought it would be wonderful to see Ciel being fatherly.

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing from Sebastian. This baby meant they couldn't be together. He could have divorced Lizzy, but a child made it more difficult. Ciel jerked his hand away from Lizzy's stomach and tried to regain composure. Finally he squeaked out, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I am very sure. That's why I went to visit my mother: I wanted to be sure before I told you." Lizzy sat on Ciel's lap who was sitting behind his desk. "Isn't this wonderful? Now we're a family. I can't wait to see our baby smile for the first time!" Lizzy looked at Ciel thoughtfully and added, just before placing a kiss on his lips, " Maybe he'll have your smile.."

While still embraced with Lizzy in their romantic kiss, Ciel looked over at Sebastian who looked like he could snap Lizzy in half. It made Ciel so mad at himself that he was ruining everyone's lives : Lizzy married a husband who didn't want her, the baby would grow from a loveless house, and Sebastian....a slight tear formed in his eye that he blinked backed. Lizzy noticed Ciel's watery eyes and misread his reactions.

"Oh, Ciel-kun, don't cry. I'm happy too. In fact, I think this is the happiest I've ever been." This made Ciel's heart sink a little as he looked between his wife and his lover. For years, he had been struggling with dealing with his feelings for Sebastian and keeping Lizzy satisfied because he felt he owed it to her for not loving her. In truth, he had probably destroyed her giving her what she wanted.

"Lizzy, why don't you lay down and rest from your trip. It would do wonders for you and the baby," Ciel cooed and motioned for Sebastian to collect Lizzy.

"I am a little tired and I wouldn't mind sleeping in my own bed." Lizzy leaned in closer and decided to tease Ciel a little bit. "I mean our bed. We can celebrate later if you want..." Sebastian picked up Lizzy's seduction and appeared rather quickly by her side.

"Miss Elizabeth, you should really rest for the remainder of the day. I think you've had too much excitement." Sebastian almost said it in a hiss, but was able to contain himself. " If you would follow me, my lady, I would be happy to have Maylene help you change." Lizzy let herself be led out of the study when she heard Sebastian add, " I will back to assist you, Bocchan. We have much to discuss."

Ciel watched Sebastian and Lizzy leave and tried to collect his thoughts. How would Sebastian react to this? Ciel himself wasn't dealing with it at all. He wasn't ready to be a father, and wanted to get back to his life with Sebastian and be done with it all. But it didn't look like he was going to get his wish anytime soon.

Ciel heard Sebastian's footsteps in the hall and was glad to be alone with him. Sebastian entered the room and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. Turning around Sebastian gave Ciel a hurt look and said, "I guess this ends it then, Bocchan. You have a child to raise with Miss Elizabeth and no time for me." Ciel snorted and removed his eye patch, laying it on the desk.

"Quit your nonsense and sit down in this chair, " Ciel said getting up and moving aside, letting Sebastian do as he was told.

"Bocchan, I have no idea what you're doing but-" Sebastian was cut off as Ciel sat down in his lap and nuzzled against his chest.

"I love you too much to give you up to my own mistakes. We'll find a way, both of us. I'm sorry to put you through this, Sebastian." Touched, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and kissed his forehead between his bangs.

" I know enough of hell. You have the wrong sentiments, Bocchan. I think the one you should be worrying about is yourself..." Ciel thought for a moment, and suddenly realized the only solution. It was facing him dead in the face: who couldn't divorce a woman who was carrying his child....so he would let Lizzy have the baby then divorce her a few months later. It would be a selfish, low thing to do, but for the evilly beautiful creature who lap he was sitting on, he could at least be truthful with Lizzy that he was in love with someone else.

" I know I am nothing without you....are you willing to share me with someone else for the sake of my own child? At least until it's born? Then I'll banish Lizzy to the four winds and we'll begin our life together... " Sebastian froze on the spot. He could be very petty when it came to his lover, but the thought of him being fatherly amused Sebastian in a way. Plus, he did promise to get rid of Lizzy...

" I would love to see you raising a child and seeing you struggle over parenting, while I play nursemaid and feed it, bathe it, dress it...just like I do you." Feeling a bit evil, Sebastian leaned in closer and slightly nibbled on Ciel's ear and said, "By all rights, that baby should be in your stomach and I should be the proud papa..."

"And yet you get angry when Grell wants to rape you to have your babies..." Ciel mused, and dismissed the sudden image of himself with a baby in his abdomen.

"But he's not you, Bocchan. You're hell's perfect angel." Sebastian kissed his forehead then moved down to neck, opening Ciel's shirt and placing kissing on his neck, making it slightly red. Ciel stuck his hand down Sebastian's pants and stroke the hard erection he found as a reward. Sebastian moaned against his neck and got up suddenly, pinning Ciel to the desk, with his backside facing Sebastian.

"You don't have to be so rough..." Ciel complained, in reality not really minding. Sebastian chuckled warmly, unbuttoned Ciel's pants and pulled them along with his underwear down.

"My favorite part of you, Bocchan." Sebastian said, as he bent down and massaged Ciel's hips and spreading his ass a little wider to make room for his tongue in Ciel's moist entrance. Sebastian moved his tongue in and out provocatively, making Ciel suppress a loud moan and grab the desk's edge: his only support. Sebastian raised up and Ciel heard the familiar sound of Sebastian's pants being unzipped.

"Is this some sort of punishment you perverted bastard?" Ciel said, hoping to tease and seduce Sebastian all at once. Sebastian smiled and bent over Ciel, covering him with his own body. Sebastian placed his lips on Ciel's ear.

"This is more of a love tap compared to the punishment I can give..." Sebastian said as his dick poked through Ciel's entrance and nearly touched his prostrate. Sebastian moved in and out rather roughly and covered Ciel's mouth with a gloved hand., preventing his screams from being heard. Ciel relished in the pleasurable pain Sebastian was causing him and moaned against Sebastian's gloved hand that was covering his mouth in appreiciation.

Sebastian leaned and whispered, "The greatest of pleasures, My Lord," as he came forcefully inside Ciel, forcing him to do the same. Breathless, Sebastian collapsed into chair as Ciel pulled his pants up and resumed sitting on Sebastian's lap.

"My, god, Sebastian, is that what they call a quickie? You never fail to amaze me, you luscious, piece of amazing..." Ciel leaned in to kiss him and discovered they were both still quite sticky. " Ugh, we should bathe Sebastian."

"I'll go prepare the bath, while you relax, Bocchan."

"No, I want to do it. You relax for once and I'll get everything ready..." Ciel said, putting a finger to Sebastian's mouth to quiet his protests. Ciel ran to the bathroom, but immediately came back to kiss Sebastian. who thought that his young master must be going through a hell of an afterglow to do all this.

After Ciel left in his post-sex super mood, Sebastian leaned his head back and closed his eyes and smirked. " How long do you intend on hiding, Death God?"

"As long as you two keep on with that disgusting display...I always knew you were a sick disgusting creature, but my opinion has lowered of you..." William Spears said coming into Sebastian's view after hiding outside the window. Sebastian shifted in the chair, still unzipped and revealing himself to William.

"I was doing what my mastered ordered. I please him on all kinds of levels..." William grimaced at the implication and Sebastian's peep show.

"Put that away...or I'll cut it off..." William threatened. Smirking even more, Sebastian got up and adjusted himself going slowly as possible.

"What do you want, William? I've got no time for you..." Sebastian complained. William adjusted his glasses with his death scythe.

"You've become a person of interest among the Library. In fact, many don't know whether to be disgusted or laugh at you..." Sebastian frowned.

"Do all Death Gods peep into windows and brag about what they saw?" William smiled, which looked unnatural on him.

"No, but we've gotten next year's list of souls that are to be reaped. And I just had to see your face when I tell you you're on it."

"That's impossible. I always win, if commanded." Even so, Sebastian felt a little afraid at William's words.

"It's not concrete, as of yet, your circumstances may change." Sebastian moved forward earnestly, but William stepped back.

"What circumstances?"

"I can't say, but, I will say you and Ciel's new wife have a lot in common." Anger clouded Sebastian's face as he moved toward William, who held out his death scythe in defense.

"It's the truth you vermin. And you can either accept it, or not. As for me, I can't stand your company any more and I'm still on the clock. " Jumping out the window, William added, "It'll be my pleasure to send you back where you came." Too clouded with emotion, Sebastian let him leave. It worried Sebastian that he might be telling the truth. He didn't want to die, not really. He had lived too many years to give up his life now, and if he was careful, he would live many more. Sebastian decided to take William's warning and put it aside as he went to bathe with Ciel.

* * *

Months passed and Lizzy Phantomhive's belly marked the passage of each month. She was growing more and more everyday : her belly and being hard to deal with. Ciel would sometimes lock himself in his study, letting Sebastian deal with Lizzy alone. Sebastian had never really dealt with a pregnant woman before, and although he found it quite unglamorous, he also discovered that it interested him quite a great deal. Lizzy's body went through so many changes, Sebastian had a hard time to keep up with them. He even found it adorable they way the baby kicked inside her, and would sometimes make requests to feel her stomach to witness the phenomenon.

Nine months passed. A little too soon for Sebastian and Lizzy and not enough for Ciel who found the whole process aggravating. One snowy cold day in January, Lizzy felt her water break and was rushed to an upstairs bedroom as the doctor was being fetched.

Standing outside the door, Ciel listened to his wife whimper and moan from the pain. Wondering what his child would like, Ciel let his mind wander about himself, Sebastian, and the new baby. He knew the hard part was only beginning, and wondered if Sebastian would take to the new baby when said demon came up beside him.

"A kiss for your thoughts, Bocchan. You should be happy, the baby is coming." Sebastian kissed Ciel on the cheek.

"You're really happy this baby is coming?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, yes, I find pregnancy interesting. Especially when the baby kicks." Sebastian placed his hands on his own abdomen. " I wonder what it would be like to carry life?" Ciel didn't have time to answer when he heard the doctor calling his name and telling him that it was time for Lizzy to start pushing, and that she was asking for him.

Being in the delivery room was not a treat for Ciel. He was forced to hold Lizzy's hand while she screamed obscenities. Sebastian watched from a crack in the door and decided he would very much like to be a father someday. Or even the mother...

Ciel had managed to blot out the blood and screaming until Lizzy had trouble pushing, as the pain was just too much for her. Her heart started racing...faster...until she collapsed on the bed, with the baby still inside her. The doctor pushed Ciel back outside with Sebastian, and begin to work frantically. Ciel looked to Sebastian for answers.

"What's he doing to her, Sebastian? Is the baby dying? What's wrong!?!?" Ciel was practically screaming at him

"Bocchan, I think Miss Elizabeth's heart has stopped, and the doctor is trying to revive her and get the baby out.."

"Which means..." Ciel stammered, already knowing the answer when the doctor came outside.

"I'm sorry, Earl Phantomhive. But I'm afraid I just couldn't save the Countess or the baby...Her poor heart couldn't take labor, and she died before she got out of labor." The doctor left a stunned Ciel with Sebastian, to try and remove the baby from the Lizzy's corpse.

"I killed her, Sebastian. I killed her, and the baby...I'm a murderer..." Ciel rambled while Sebastian hugged him tightly. Upset himself that the baby had been lost, Sebastian gave reassuring thoughts to Ciel who cried his eyes out on Sebastian's shoulder.

Suddenly, Sebastian recalled William warning of his death, and him also saying that him and Lizzy were a lot alike.

Would he die of childbirth?


End file.
